The Heart is Just a Muscle
by rickmantic
Summary: "Isn't Cora supposed to be nice, now that she has her heart back and all?" SQ AU where the cursed heart doesn't kill Cora. The fic revolves around the tug of war Regina finds herself caught in, with Emma and Cora on opposite sides.
1. Prologue

Warning: Character Death

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A trembling hand pushed open the familiar wooden door, charred at the edges buzzing with residual magic. She retracted her hand back to cradle the treasure she'd been carrying. Voices from the back room reached her ears, only two, male and female. Hesitation lost to hope as black boots carried her to the source of the voice.

There she was.

Cora.

No. Mother.

Regina could see her mother was in the middle of some important discussion with Rumpelstiltskin but the only sound she could hear was the periodic thump of the pulsating organ in her hands.

Regina whispered, "Mother."

Her head tilted as tears made way down her cheeks, "I can fix this."

Both parties were too involved in the discussion to notice the intruder but Regina remained unfazed by the lack of response, her body running purely on emotions, still whispering to herself, "I can finally fix us."

Regina closed the gap between them, failing to notice her mother's oblivion, or the sudden twinkle in Gold's eye. Regina took one last look at the glowing red heart in her hands and smiled.

Cora staggered at the sudden impact, "What in gods..."

She heard Regina's voice calling her, _mother_. What a strange sensation. She'd been called mother a thousand times before but this time, this time it was different. A sharp ache originating from her chest spread to her body eliciting a bloodthirsty cry escaping her lips.

'Oh Regina, what did you do?'

She turned and recoiled, not in anger or disgust, but by the sheer vehemence of her emotions, "Regina?"

It was Regina, and Regina was smiling, and she was beautiful, and she was her daughter, and she was crying? _Regina?_

On seeing Cora, Regina stiffened into an alert position, too scared to move. She had done something wrong hadn't she? 'Oh God.'

Seeing Regina's tears made Cora wonder why it hurt to see tears in Regina's eyes. On instinct, she opened her arms and called out to her, "Oh Regina."

Regina was in her arms before she could finish, hugging her like they were hugging for the first time. Oh but it felt like the first time. Even though Cora was still very confused by what had happened, she relaxed into the embrace, and felt the ache she had experienced slowly turn into warmth. It felt like happiness. It felt like love.

"Regina! Stop!"

Mother-daughter turned to see Mary Margaret and David rushing in. Mary's eyes widened as she took in Cora, _alive?_ Her eyes searched for someone else, there, behind them.

Snow let out a gasp.

Both the Mills turned in unison to see what Snow and David had their eyes fixed on. On the bed lied Gold, eyes closed, a smile lingering on his lips, a smile that made their blood run cold. Gone. The dark one was no more. Before Regina could process the conflict of emotions she faced on seeing Gold's lifeless body, she heard a shallow whisper.

"This wasn't supposed to happen David."

Regina untangled herself from her mother, who was approaching Gold slowly, and faced Snow. She noticed the candle Snow held in her hands, "What did you do?"

"I-", Snow turned to David but Gold's death had stunned him into silence.

"What did you do?" Regina repeated, her voice a mere whisper.

"I-Gold said-"

"That's my candle, isn't it? I think Snow was trying to save dear Gold's life by exchanging it with mine."

Regina's face darkened, anger clouding her senses as she approached the white queen, her hands buzzing with purple energy. Snow remained rooted to her spot, eyes moistened with unshed tears but chin up, quivering. David finally seemed to come out of her stupor and moved to stand between the two women.

"Now Regina-"

Regina waved her hand making David soar towards the left wall. David called out to his wife, "Snow! Snow, I need you to run."

Regina and Snow both remained deaf to the shouts of the shepherd boy, growing more and more desperate with every plea. Regina raised her right hand and Snow's eyes fluttered closed. As she struck her hand forwards, Regina got blinded by a sudden ambush of purple.

Panicking she tried to break free but a firm grasp on her shoulders restrained her. When the cloud dissipated Regina's eyes raked the surroundings, her house? She turned to find Cora taking a step back.

"Mother", Regina cried out exasperatedly, "why?"

Cora pulled the reluctant girl into her arms, "I don't want you to have anything to do with that woman or her family."

"But – but", Regina couldn't hold it together any longer, breaking into sobs, "the heart could have killed you, I could have killed you."

Cora's heart broke, _strange feeling_, at her little girl crying in her arms. Every fibre screamed at her to do something, anything to comfort the girl but she didn't know how.

"It's all done my girl, my precious girl. I had written off my entire life to blind vengeance the moment I decided to go after Snow's mother. I'm not going to watch you do the same with her daughter anymore. They're not worth our time, oh Regina, I've missed so much. Let me look at you."

Regina pulled back, wiping her tears, suddenly embarrassed at crying so freely. When she tried to fix her hair, Cora lightly held her wrists to make Regina stop.

"You're perfect."

Regina's mind kept telling her eyes to behave but her mother was looking at her with something that looked like pride, something she'd never seen, something she'd never thought she'd see and it felt like she was the one with a new heart inside her. Regina leaned forward, resting her head on her mother shoulder, revelling in the feeling of her mother running her hands through her hair. Such simple action bringing her such great comfort.

"Now I am serious, I don't want us to have anything to do with Snow White or her family. Neither her shepherd husband nor her saviour daughter."

Regina paused, thinking over what she wanted to say. She slowly turned sideways so she could look up to her mother and decided on one word, "Henry."

Cora's mouth twisted, "That boy is ungrateful, and he doesn't love you."

Regina closed her eyes as she tightened her hold, "But mother..." Regina cringed at how whiny her voice sounded but it was her baby boy they were talking about.

Cora guessed the day had been strenuous enough so she decided not to push. She had her daughter and her heart, and she was eternally grateful to each and every god for blessing her with this moment.

"We can discuss him later, but now your mother is hungry."

Regina laughed as she pulled back, leading her to the kitchen. She wiped her face and with the sudden need to celebrate asked her mother if she would like to try a home-made pie.

Cora smiled brightly, "Oh child I would love to try it."

Regina returned the smile before looking around, "Mother wait here, I'll get fresh apples from back."

Cora sat down as she heard the door close. She sighed, smiling as she reached for the bottle of water on the counter. As she opened the bottle to pour some for herself something dashed into her side, catching her off-guard and making her spill half the contents on the table. She looked to her left and saw Regina, who had her in a half hug with a grin.

Regina kissed her cheek, "I'm so glad you're here."

Before Cora could blink, her daughter was outside again. Cora couldn't help but smile at the closing door, her eyes misting over. Regina wasn't alone now, and she'd be damned if she let the Charmings hurt her daughter any further. Henry was a separate issue, Regina cared a great deal for the boy, and maybe they'd be able to reach some understanding in his matter. But later. Now she would wait for her daughter to come back so they could finally start over.

* * *

_TBC_

_Next time: Regina has a long overdue confrontation. And it's not with her mother._

_..._

**A/N:**

_This will be based on Regina and the two most important women in her life: Cora & Emma. Does getting a heart back really make that big a difference? After all isn't the heart just a muscle?_

.

Well? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 1

_My blood is in your blood_  
_My breath is in your mouth_  
_Just trying to keep the world_  
_from smashing, crashing in_

- _Ur_

Winters had never been Regina's favourite season, but that day she welcomed the cool wind playing with her brown hair as the sounds of ocean filled the air. Regina was happy with her choice of the less crowded route. She smiled at the gull perching at the bench ahead. She smiled. Every time she smiled, it felt like an accomplishment. It was nearing a week since the pawn shop incident and days had just blurred past her. There had been talking. Lots of talking. About everything. About nothing. They hadn't even touched their time in the Enchanted Forest, but they'd spent hours talking about the length of Regina's hair. Regina was more than happy to skirt around some issues right now because the burden she had felt, ever since she'd been old enough to have coherent thoughts, was lessening. Lessening with every hug, every word, every smile.

With a few turns the road opened to the Main Street and simultaneously civilization. Regina straightened her collar because there was no way she would be intimidated by masses suffering from flock syndrome. She didn't care about how they perceived her but she wanted to avoid the crowd because crowd meant people and she really didn't want to run into _some people_. Some people who'd almost made sure she'd remain an orphan. But no. She'd promised mother she'd steer clear of that woman and she'd make good on it.

Along with Snow, Cora had taken an aversion to magic; with it no longer being used to re-stock her house, they were bound to run out at some point. Still not comfortable with the idea of letting Cora in the main town, Regina had assured her that she'd take care of this herself.

The former mayor entered the store, the bell signalling her arrival to the store-keep, an adolescent boy hardly of age who returned to his book after sparing a single look. Surprised and slightly suspicious by the move Regina still picked up one of the big red baskets kept at the entrance. She clicked her tongue in distaste as she felt grit on the handle; the baskets weren't informed of the change in government perhaps. She quickly checked off the items on her mental list and proceeded to get them bagged but her feet stopped when she saw the neat stack of boxes she was more than familiar with. Her finger traced the box, checking to see if it was tampered in any way, and after the short inspection she picked up one seemingly-acceptable box of those damn pop tarts. Henry has had an unholy fascination with the treat ever since he was a child and even though she didn't approve of the sugary item she thought she'd allow him one on... on...

Regina's hand froze around the box.

The last time she'd seen Henry was when Emma had told him about Archie's _murder_. After that she'd received Emma's text last week, _a text for heaven's sake_, which informed her that Henry was leaving for New York along with _his parents_ to take care of Gold. Neal had been adamant on taking his body away from Storybrooke. Anger filled her senses as she shoved the box back, startling the nearby shoppers with the noise. Had it really been that long since she'd seen him? Had it been so long since they'd even shared a meal together? She had tried hard not to think about the continued absence of him... or his birth mother. Deflection yes, but there was no way she was bringing it up in front of Cora. It would only serve to further cement the ungrateful image her mother had of Henry.

Driving away the peering eyes with a glare, she headed for the cash register to hand over her basket. In her fury she missed the questions in their eyes, the ones festering since the death of the Dark One.

The boy at the counter seemed calm enough to be billing the evil queen's grocery, Regina thought. After paying the boy, she reached to pick the bags only to have them swiped from underneath her.

"I'll carry them", said a voice from behind.

Regina's eyes flitted from the now empty spot besides the counter to behind it, but he was already gone. So that's why he was so calm with her in proximity, he had _protection_ lurking around.

Stewing, she chose to stall the inevitable by leisurely putting back the change in her wallet, coin by coin. The bell confirmed the obvious that she would need to face the intruder if she wished to take home the bags. Regina strode outside, her face never for a second betraying the anger and anguish swirling inside as she watched _her_ ducking into that hideous yellow car.

"I paid for those, Miss Swan."

"And you'll get them back. First we have a little drive", Emma replied back steadily as she turned to face her.

Regina suddenly felt aware, extremely so, of the hours that had turned into days since she'd last seen Emma. The wide-eyed woman she'd met at the pawn shop trying to control her panic on fashioning a sword was replaced by this determined one, jaw set hard, eyes sharp. It looked though she had aged years in this short period of absence. Regina exhaled, the air leaving her lungs painfully slow, reminding herself she didn't care about any specifics concerning Emma. So she broke the briefest of eye contact they'd held and instead walked over to the door. Her intent clear, first get the bags and then get the hell away from the saviour. A woollen clad hand covered her bare one on the handle, effectively locking her wrist.

"Please Regina."

Regina's eyes fluttered close when she felt the icy breath on her cheek, too close, too reminiscent. The wavering in Emma's previously strong voice did nothing to break her resolve of not speaking to the woman. She attempted to pry her hand away but Emma took the opportunity to intertwine their fingers, covering the clasp with her other hand.

"Regina", the words wafted through her hair, Emma stepping closer when Regina refused to face her.

"You should leave Emma, wouldn't want the boyf-"

"Shut up and get inside", Emma snapped, her voice losing all softness as she removed her hands from Regina's. The air seemed chillier on her fingers as Emma jerked open the passenger door and stood back, arms crossed. Regina knew it was her turn to make a move, but she was still torn as to what the the move would be. After what seemed like an eternity of clenching and unclenching her fists, Regina stepped inside. Emma closed the door and soon occupied the driver's seat. The engine roared into life and the yellow blur was soon speeding through the streets of Storybrooke.

* * *

Regina hadn't paid any attention to the road, her eyes stealing glances at the blonde. It was utterly maddening the way Emma kept driving without opening her mouth, without removing her eyes from the road, without taking a breath too loud. She thought of breaking the silence, more than once if she allowed herself to be honest, but still refrained. There were things still wounded inside her, wounded by someone's actions, or lack of.

In her fleeting looks, Regina's eyes caught a spot of red, Emma's scarf was hanging without care on her head rest. Next she saw her hair that were tucked inside her coat, her straight hair, not the princess curls Emma had sashayed in her face defiantly the entire first year she'd been Sheriff. Forcing her eyes away from the woman, Regina thought of the upside of Emma's returning: Henry was back. They had spoken briefly through text messages, well more like exchanging jumbled reassurances of his well-being, but he hadn't called and, well, she hadn't tried. It was strange, Regina thought, when she wondered what it'd be like to talk to Henry over the phone. Ever since the young boy had been fated into her arms that one grey night eleven years ago, she had never let him out of his sight for so long that there would ever be a need to... catch up with one other. The car slowly eased into a halt in effect halting Regina's train of thoughts.

"Where-" Regina looked out the window, "Where are we?" She took in the ratty building she'd long despised, "Why are we here Miss Swan?"

"Regina, you're staying with us now." Emma answered back in an even tone.

Even years of perfecting impassiveness to an art failed Regina as her eyes widened in shock, "What in God's names are you talking about?"

"Regina I don't think you're safe with-"

"Don't", Regina cut her off, her voice warning enough, "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Emma shook her head just ever so slightly, the action making Regina's blood boil. To be treated like a child by Emma Swan. Oh, Regina could place the expression very well. It was the same she had worn countless times when Henry would do something irrational, something he wasn't supposed to do.

"How dare you", she turned her body to face Emma, "You know nothing about my mother."

Emma's calm face broke apart, finally showing a hint of emotion. It was the one Regina was always gifted with during most of their exchanges: anger.

"What do you have to do to know someone Regina, huh, stick your hand in someone's chest? Because that practically makes me and your mom _bff's_."

Emma groaned, turning her head away, effectively making her miss how Regina had paled at the statement. Regina's hands latched onto the dash, her breath stopping short as she felt a huge tilt in her perfect world, a pop so deafening from the bubble she had been living in happily these few days that she momentarily blanked.

"She- she did what?" Regina whispered out to no one in particular.

Emma wiped her face, the wool strands sticking to her sticky brow, "How can you even go back to living with her?"

The negative thoughts dissipated almost instantly as hurt bubbled over as bitterness, "You took Henry and left. Twice. She came back. She stayed." _She stayed with me._

Emma's brows straightened, her previous anger retreating like it had never made home on the placid face of the woman, the woman who once again appeared to be the poster child of calmness, "Well too bad, because you're staying with us."

"Oh, this is ridiculous, are you hearing yourself? In what universe is that sane?"

Emma shrugged as she opened her door but Regina's hand was on hers before she could leave. She pulled Emma back to face herself, her thoughts flowing out as words, "Why are you doing this? Have you not done enough? Why do you always have to play saviour, Miss Swan? I do not need you protecting me."

"Oh really Regina, you don't? Because in the past you were doing fucking fantastic without my help!"

Regina didn't have time to blink as Emma's hands were on Regina's coat lapels, "You stubborn woman, get this one thing clear, there is no way I'm leaving you to your death okay? I already did that once, it's not happening again."

Regina shuffled back trying to remove the hands closing in on her but Emma was stronger, her strength fuelled by anger and something more erratic that couldn't be identified. Her hands pulled Regina closer than a hair's length as her voice dropped to a dangerous tone, "Do you think this is some sort of joke? Some sick game? Gold died Regina! He died! He was the dark one, he was the most powerful wizard in this universe and now he's a vase full of ashes on Neal's mantle. That could have been you", Emma's voice broke at the last syllable, shocking Regina into ceasing her struggle all together, "Stop trying to fight me Regina."

Regina finally noticed the storm of fear and panic in Emma's eyes, her hands now holding Emma's instead of fighting them, "I..." her lips parted but her words didn't.

"Shut up Regina, just please shut up." Emma's frustration reached its threshold, pouring out as hot tears as she fell limp on Regina.

"Regina, please don't send me away", her cold breath sent a shiver down Regina's back as she herself remained stock still, unable to decide what to do with the distraught woman half lying on her.

* * *

In the plethora of scenarios Regina's brain could have come up with for when she would first meet after Emma's arrival from New York, none of them would have foreseen Regina sitting in the yellow, insect inspired car, watching a sniffling Emma stuff herself with Oreos.

"I'm not being emotional I swear", Emma declared softly as Regina watched another biscuit disappear behind pink chapped lips.

Regina sighed her dissent, "When did you last eat?"

"I don't know, last night I guess."

Regina's eyes remained on the pack of biscuits between them but the skin around her eyes tightened.

"So you reached Storybrooke-"

"We reached an hour back I think. I dropped Henry and took my bug to look for you. But I stopped at the store because I had promised the kid I'd eat something. Fate huh?"

"Oh", Regina tugged her right sleeve trying to process what Emma had said, "so", she cleared her throat, "hunger clearly makes you unhinged. I think I have tortilla chips in my bag too."

"Hilarious. But no, I'm not _unhinged_, I'm learning from my mistakes." Something that you aren't doing, Emma wanted to add, wanted to paint on a big white sign and nail it on her apple tree, "I was an asshole who didn't believe you last time and let Cora swoop in. I'm not letting her do it again."

Regina frowned, "She didn't swoop in on me like I was some sort of meat."

Emma rolled her eyes as she dusted her hands off the crumbs, flexing her fingers slightly.

Regina could make out the rebuttal in her silly action but presently she was more worried than angry after seeing Emma's outburst, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, loads actually", Emma let out a long breath, "So, we'll go up now?"

"Emma", Regina sighed pushing her fingers through her hair, "You need to rest, preferably in your bed and not this car. You've been through a lot of stress."

"Fine, let's move then."

"Oh you stubborn fool", Regina snapped as her tolerance reached its brink, "you're mistaking my kindness for compliance. I need you to go to your house and let me go to mine."

The way Emma's head whipped up made Regina cut in before the question could leave Emma's mouth, "Yes, my house, the one I've been living in with my mother for weeks now."

"Regina, are you forgetting you put a death curse to stop her from coming?"

Regina flicked back her hair to look directly into Emma's eyes, "That was when I genuinely thought she was a threat to Henry."

"Which she was, God Regina, she wanted to kill us all."

"I wouldn't have let her hurt you or Henry. She only wanted the dagger." Regina explained matter-of-factly making Emma's eyes bulge out.

"Oh you wouldn't have let her, and she'd have agreed." Emma felt like she was talking to a child. And honestly, that scared her.

"Yes, if I can ever expect Henry to be give me a second chance, why shouldn't I give her the same?"

"Because she hasn't earned it Regina. I know you've struggled, you gave up magic for Henry, you let Henry stay with Snow White of all people because you felt it was best for him at the time. I saw it, Henry saw it; you've worked hard to earn a chance with Henry. And you're giving her a second chance because what, suddenly she has a new organ in her body?"

"It's different with hearts", Regina's eyes blinked rapidly as her arms wrapped around her midsection, "It's-it's different. You just don't understand, and I would appreciate if you'd stop making useless assumptions of things you know little about."

"Hey, now you listen…"

"Listen to what? Your stupid theories on how my mother is trying to destroy me."

Emma took in how rage was taking over the woman physically by how fiercely her hands were digging into her coat. She took a breath before trying to reason with Regina, "A month from today, would you have called these theories stupid?"

Regina opened her mouth but closed it before turning to face away, "A month from today would you have believed that Snow White would try to make me kill my own mother?"

The remark hit Emma like a whiplash making her rear back, "There is no need to change the subject."

A second passed in silence before a long humourless laugh left the red lips, defeating the weather in making Emma shiver, "Oh yes, _this_ is changing the subject. You know Miss Swan, I'd love to talk about whose mother yearns more to destroy my life but I really need to get back. I told mother I'd be back soon and now it's-God, it's quarter to 6. You made me almost an hour late. I'm leaving and believe me I don't need you to get back safely."

When Emma saw Regina's hand rising up her own hands scampered to turn on the ignition hoping to stop Regina from teleporting or whatever the hell she was planning on doing. Thankfully Regina stilled, drawing her hand back at the sound of the car's acceleration and to Emma's relief, buckled in.

* * *

**A/N:**

Finished my other SQ fic, so here I am. To the Guest, you were my biggest motivation, I hope you're still here!

This will be M-rated in the future. If that's something you would prefer not to read please keep in mind. I will be putting in the change of rating and warnings as required by the chapter but still.

x


	3. Chapter 2

There was an unmistakable shift in the dynamic maintained in between the four yellow doors harbouring the two women in silence. Emma kept checking on Regina through the rear-view mirror, trying to say something but all thoughts would lose their way before they could reach the tip of her tongue. Regina had not spoken a word since they'd left, staring at each and every building like it was not the one she'd spent near thirty years walking by.

When they entered Mifflin Street, Regina told Emma to stop it a few meters before her gate.

"Regina…" Emma started. She had lost all her bravado to the point of desperation, not able to fathom what she could say to stop Regina from going through those iron gates.

"Please, I've heard enough." Regina unbuckled, throwing the belt back rather violently as she opened the door.

Emma lowered her head as she leaned over the now empty seat beside her, just to catch a glimpse of Regina standing outside, "I just want things to go back to before Cora came."

Emma heard a long exhale and saw Regina turning back, her eyes softening as she kept her hand on the door keeping it open, "There was nothing back then Emma."

"That's not true", Emma lied confidently as she got out of her car. Her chin rested on the numbing top of her bug to look at Regina, "You said you loved me."

The opposite door closed with a bang making Emma recoil from her vehicle.

"I said no such thing", Regina snapped before stooping away from the blue wide eyes to the back seat, "That – that was, that was nothing but a momentary lapse of judgement. I was feeling vulnerable, just like you are feeling right now with Gold's death."

"I am not feeling vulnerable Regina." Emma said, "I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Oh please", Regina sneered as she closed the door with her hip, her hands full, "there's no need apologising; it's not like I've never wronged you before."

Emma huffed as her nails traced the depressions of her keys, struggling to find the right words, "I – I can – I mean I want to explain my reaction that night-"

"Don't, because clearly nothing has changed since then." Regina quietly said. She looked at the road to her house ahead, "You still don't believe me."

Regina's words pierced Emma's mind as it slipped back to that night in the vault.

**...**

_"If you don't believe me then I don't see the point of you being here. Get off my property before I-"_

_"Regina, damn it, I'm trying to believe you." Emma slammed her fist on the wall she'd been talking to for the past ten minutes._

_"Trying", smoke filled the hidden crypt below the Mills mausoleum as a hidden door revealed itself on the said wall. A livid Regina emerged with her head held high, like the dried tear streaks on her face were an illusion._

_Regina closed in, well within Emma's personal space before her palms shoved her away._

_"I'm sorry if my past makes it difficult for you to believe that I wouldn't kill the only person in this god forsaken town who has been remotely friendly towards me."_

_"But you were angry at him-"_

_"I am far angrier with you right now than I've ever been at the bug in this or any lifetime, and yet you miraculously continue to exist."_

_Before Emma could get a word in, Regina was shoving her again, making her stagger behind, push by push, "But you – wouldn't believe – the evil –"_

_Emma grabbed Regina by the wrists and pinned her to the wall behind. Regina fought to push her back but Emma held her tighter against the wall._

_"Stop calling yourself that."_

_"Oh, because you had such qualms shouting it out today."_

_The words 'Who you will always be' floated through both their minds._

_"I was... God Regina, I saw you. With my own eyes."_

_"Then you saw wrong", Regina sighed. Alarm bells rang in her head, telling her to stop talking because nothing good ever came with displaying her weaknesses. But Emma was so close and there was this... unexplainable feeling of impending doom that was slowly filling up her senses, like something bad was going to happen tonight. It felt like her last chance to confess._

_"I didn't do it Emma, I wouldn't now that things are settling, now that you are finally back", Regina said softly, "I wanted things to be better between us, I... I wouldn't lie to you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why", Regina's eyes narrowed as her lips twisted, "you silly girl, do you think I inhale death curses for everyone in Storybrooke?"_

_Emma's face scrunched up in confusion and a few seconds passed till her expressions melted into a blank, her mouth forming an O. Regina pulled her hand from Emma's grip that had turned limp and couldn't help wonder what was shocking Emma more, that Regina had feelings for her or that Regina was capable of such feelings. She kept waiting for Emma to say something, anything, but when the silence stretched on Regina pushed Emma back, palms slightly increasing the distance between them._

_"I need you to tell me something."_

_"Huh", Emma tried again, "What?"_

_"Can you tell me, tell me you saw wrong?" 'Tell me you believe me.'_

_Emma's eyes bore into Regina's as though trying to extract the truth from her irises. Her lips quivered slightly but no words came out. Regina lowered her face, having expected nothing else on asking the sheriff to take a giant leap of faith. Giving Emma a tiny smile, Regina tilted her head and leaned in. The last thing Emma remembered was the touch of soft lips which tasted like disappointment mixed with goodbye. Before Emma could react, she got engulfed in purple smoke and when she opened her eyes again, she was standing in the middle of her bedroom. That night Cora had found her estranged daughter._

**_..._**

As Emma stared at the retreating figure, juggling three brown bags, she thought over that night and she thought of what Regina said today. She gripped her keys tighter when saw Regina stopping just before her gate. Instead of opening it, Regina just stood there. She teetered on her heel, her hair swaying slightly, and for a moment Emma felt like she was about to turn back. But her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. Emma wondered if everyone saw the white beacon cutting though the dark night that hit her right at that moment.

Regina had just managed to open the iron gate when two bags left Regina's arm leaving her with one bag which had a baguette comically sticking out of it. She turned and her brown eyes stopped on finding Emma standing next to her.

"Emma", Regina urgently whispered, her head swivelled between the blonde and the closed door. "You need to leave."

"These bags are heavy, Regina." Emma smiled, making Regina's lips curl in anger. Regina was about to snap when Emma added, "And you're wrong, things have changed", Emma pushed open the gate with her right leg. Emma walked inside before turning, "I am not afraid to believe in you. If you're saying it's safe here, I'm not going to fight you on it."

Regina entered behind her but stilled as she saw the porch light turning on.

"Regina? Oh Regina... Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

Emma turned around as she heard the onslaught of worry-filled questions, the voice she knew belonged to the woman she had fought nought a week ago. Cora Mills took long paces, striding urgently but with surprising grace, along the path and embraced Regina making her drop the bag. It was a miracle Emma was still standing on her two feet because she felt like she had just entered a twisted parallel universe, one where Cora may invite her inside for a glass of the best apple cider she had ever tasted. Maybe Emma was the certified escort, delivering _Mills kids_ safely to 108 Mifflin.

Regina glared at Emma, trapped in her mother's arms, as she saw the woman gaping at Cora like a fish out of water.

"Mother, I'm fine. I got held up at the store." Regina appeased her mother, before gritting out, "Miss Swan here helped me out."

Cora backed up and turned to finally notice the third person standing on their garden path, "Emma Swan?"

Emma kept staring and staring at the woman making Regina feel more and more uncomfortable. Oblivious, Cora just concluded Emma to be slow and took charge, not wanting to prolong this meeting, "I'll take it from here."

When Cora brought her hands towards the bags, Emma tripped out of her haze and fell head first into the present. The urge to reach for her gun was so insanely strong that Emma's fingers had dug holes into the paper bags, but she knew there was no way she could go through with that seeing how Regina had paled when the older woman took a step towards Emma. So she did what she had to, nothing, nothing but let Cora take the bags from her hands. Emma's eyes followed the woman till there was nothing to see but the glow of light coming from inside the house.

Regina let out a silent breath of relief and bent down to pick up the fallen bag, only to have it swiped from under her nose yet again. Regina quickly matched the saviour's pace as they both walked in the direction of the open door. On reaching the porch Regina turned to face Emma, a smiling Emma. Regina's eyes jumped from the bag to the woman in front of her.

"What are you trying to prove here?"

"Just trying to earn a chance for forgiveness, for trust."

Regina's eyes shifted in suspicion, "Why?"

"Why", Emma smiled as she deposited the bag in her hands and leaned in dangerously close to Regina, revealing her heart in barely a whisper in her ear, "because, my silly mayor, do you think I fall into portals for everyone in Storybrooke?"

Emma pulled back slowly with a hesitant smile on her face. Her one foot went behind the other, the figure slowly retreating back the path with her eyes never leaving Regina's shocked one.

Regina shook her head, "You don't mean that, you're just..."

"Emotional yes, vulnerable", Emma shrugged, "maybe, but there is no lapse of judgement from my side. I know what I feel."

Regina's eyes were downcast but not even a second passed when she looked up to say something. As her lips parted a whirring sound broke the atmosphere.

"What the-" Emma shielded her head which was suddenly wet, every drop feeling like hail in the cold winter night, the culprit being the nearby sprinklers splashing noisily.

She heard Regina hurry inside, her shocked voice calling out to Cora as Emma herself ran to get off the garden path.

Emma latched the black gate, her hands lingering on feeling the iron as her eyes raked over the white house. Throughout her life she had winged through different courses of life, childhood, adolescence, adulthood, motherhood, even being the saviour had a lot to do with luck. But today, for the first time, she felt an inkling of clarity shine through. She knew what she wanted, Emma thought as she patted away drops of water clinging to her coat, and she would fight her way through retired queen of hearts for them, for her. After checking the closed gate one last time, rattling it with her boot, she forced herself to walk away, to trust Regina that she would be ok, because she wanted so desperately to take that first step in repairing what she had broken the last time she had shown up on this porch.

* * *

"Mother, that was not very nice." Regina said quietly as she reached the kitchen counter when she saw Cora close the back door.

"But I always turn on the sprinklers at 6, like how you taught me."

"Yes, at 6, in the morning, when no one is standing in vicinity."

Cora waved off the details, "A little water never hurt anybody. I hardly doubt she'll melt though dear, that's out area of expertise."

Regina tried to smile but her eyes were roaming all around the kitchen, trying to find the sense of control she felt she had lost back in the garden.

Cora paused as she noticed what she had overlooked since the time Regina had shown up late on the porch. Something was different about her, different from the Regina she had known since coming to Storybrooke. She frowned on seeing her daughter so distrait because the last few days they had been sharing laughs at every small jibe Cora would offer and she absolutely cherished the sound of Regina's laugh ringing through their house. Her brows furrowed watching Regina empty the bags half-heartedly.

"Mother, she is my only link to Henry."

Cora took a silent breath of relief: Henry, Regina was upset because of Henry and not her. But even in her relief came with a thorn, Henry, she would never want to jeopardise Regina's chance with Henry because that wretched boy was so important to her.

"Well then, next time I will be more careful..." Cora gritted the words out, "with the garden."

Regina barely hummed as she shuffled some cans inside the bag, worrying Cora, "Regina dear, what's the matter?"

Cora looked at the dance her daughter seemed to be doing, picking up cans only to put them back. She placed her hand on the tense shoulder making Regina jump.

"Nothing. I'm just... So conflicted..." Regina pressed the heel of her palm tightly over her eyes, "So tired. Sorry."

Cora's lips pursed as she gently squeezed her shoulder, "Regina dear", Cora said, "you don't need to apologise for being tired my child."

"Sorry mother." Regina said absent-mindedly as she put in her hand inside the bag.

Seeing her daughter so upset just fuelled the anger she felt for the saviour, her and her boy, always causing so much pain to Regina. She thought of what she could do to salvage the situation when suddenly a dark box presented itself in front of her eyes.

"Oh mother, I got something for you..."

Regina dangled the slender box in front of Cora trying to get her attention. Cora wanted to ask more about Henry but seeing her daughter's expectant eyes she played along.

"What is it?" Cora narrowed her eyes at the box, "_After Eight_? What sort of silly question is that?"

Regina smiled, her mood lifting already as she opened the box.

"Well since you like chocolate and you have an obsession with mint I figured you'd like this. Would you like to try it?"

"This is mint _and_ chocolate?" she opened the box before looking at her daughter with a narrowed stare, "Do not toy with your mother Regina."

Regina shook her head chuckling as Cora observed the thin slice now between her fingers.

"If what you say is true then Regina you are truly facing some competition to be my favourite."

"Confectionery treats against your own flesh and blood. You wound me mother." Regina said, her voice tones lighter.

Cora laughed seeing her daughter's spirits, "Well true, you are indeed a very special daughter." Cora bit into the slice and suddenly gripped on to Regina's shoulder making her drop the packet of chips from her hand.

"Mother?" she asked, her voice clipped with a sudden bough of familiar fear she had forgotten a long time ago.

"Oh my. Oh I think I need to sit down."

When Regina turned and took in the awe-struck expression Cora had, she let out a big breath in relief and laughed. And she laughed and laughed till her eyes misted over as she leaned on her hands over the table. _Emma is wrong_ was the last thing flashing in her mind as all other thoughts slowly dissipated, of blondes and portals and of hands inside chests.

* * *

"Mom, you're back", Henry cried out excitedly as he ran to his blonde mother standing on the doorstep. His excitement faded away the instant the door swivelled shut.

"But", Henry asked his eyes looking at the closed wooden gate behind her, "but-"

Emma shook her head knowingly making the boy's eyes fall. Emma bent down to comfort him but when she placed her hand on Henry's shoulder he jerked away from the contact and then rushed to his room avoiding his grandparents' questioning stares.

"Is everything alright?" David asked, curious at the exchange, as he came forward to hug Emma.

Watching her shuffle back, in a manner that oddly resembled Henry's, he settled on patting her shoulder. David was by now adept at not taking Emma's lack of warmth towards him personally. It was not that Emma was already playing favourites with her parents, but that there were miles in between to the place Mary Margaret had helped Snow reach with their daughter.

"Yeah, just swell." Emma replied as she hung her scarf, followed by her coat trying to soak in the feeling of being home after so long. Emma took a deep breath as she looked around, somehow it lacked the feeling she had yearned all these days, comfort.

"Is it because Neal didn't come with the two of you?" Snow's gentle voice reached her ears as her mother entered the main living room, leaving the pleasant smelling dish to simmer in the kitchen.

"Well", Emma turned to Snow, returning her embrace half-heartedly, "yeah but he understand Neal needs space right now. But mostly he's worried about Regina, seeing how his grandmother tried to make her kill his other grandmother."

"Emma", David shouted in surprise out as Snow's hands dropped suddenly to her side. Her brows wrinkled but her smile, her sad smile, didn't leave her face. Looking from Emma to David she quietly started retreating to the kitchen.

"I'll just, go check on dinner."

Waiting till Snow was out of earshot David sternly turned to his daughter, "I'll thank you to be more sensitive. You've come home after so long, was this really what you wanted your first words to your mother to be?"

Emma hated being the bitch, and she hated it when David was right, but she knew she was being one and that David was right. She had missed these two people she was slowly trying to accept as family even if she couldn't place them as parents. This was not how she wanted to address this issue, but right now everyone who was not Henry in the house would just end up rubbing her the wrong way, family or not.

"When you figure out a good way to put what she wanted to do in words you let me know okay? Right now I need to have to talk with my son." Emma bristled past a disgruntled David to Henry's door.

After knocking Emma entered when she heard a quiet confirmation.

"You said you were bringing her back." Henry said once his mother closed the door, making no attempt to mask the disappointment.

Emma took off her gloves as she made her way to sit on the bed, "I'm sorry kid."

"Is she still mad at me, is that why she didn't come?"

"Oh Henry", Emma turned Henry's head to look into his eyes hoping he would not think she was just trying to appease the boy with lies, "she isn't angry with you, she can never be."

"But I didn't believe her."

"Neither did I kid."

"But _I_ am her son." Henry pressed on.

Emma wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "And she is your mother Henry, she loves you, she will always love you."

"Then why doesn't she want to stay with us?"

"It's just so many things and Cora is there-"

"So she doesn't miss me anymore?"

Emma groaned internally wishing she was better prepared for this conversation.

"No kid, it's just complicated. I mean I know Cora has her heart back but I don't think you should be anywhere near that lady."

"But mom wouldn't let anything happen to me." Henry looked up from Emma's arms expectantly.

"Oh that goes without saying", Emma smiled at the boy, before adding, "And neither would I kid, you know that right. We'll both always protect you."

Emma caught her lower lip between her teeth as she tried to think over the situation.

"Know what? This is not a conversation I am allowed to have on behalf of your mother. We, all three of us, will sit together and discuss this ok?"

Henry lowered his head as he snuggled into her, "When?"

"Soon kid, soon." Emma exhaled as she held the kid tighter.

"Ok", Henry iterated in confirmation, "soon."

* * *

**A/N:**

What Emma was hyperventilating about in the last chapter was exactly the stuff I was screaming during The Cricket Game, so I understand one of the reviewer's scepticism when it comes to Cora. Let me know what you think. This is a topic I'd love to hear as many point of views as possible.

x


	4. Chapter 3

"This is actually worse than paperwork. I can not believe _I_ just said that", Emma grumbled to herself as she re-read the same paragraph again, trying to actually understand the content rather than finishing the paragraph only to forget the whole thing at the last period. Her thoughts wandered from the book to paperwork and from paperwork to the person who used to make her do paperwork. A faint smile was born as she thought about the past, how she spent her days fighting the mayor, getting on each other's nerves, getting in each other's faces. Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed as she chided herself for getting distracted. She was the reason, Emma reminded herself, the reason she needed to pay attention to these words and not daydream.

Emma got up from the chair deciding to get a cup of coffee, promising herself that she would finish the book before the day ended.

In the last few days she had gone through dozens of books, some with which she could only lean on the illustrations to grasp the gist as the language became a barrier. It had been eerie to break into a dead man's shop at night to _borrow_ his leather-bound books, but Emma thought as family she could be forgiven. Maybe. Maybe.

"I think your coffee is done Sheriff Swan", a coy voice called out from the door.

Emma started, forgetting the cup as she took in the visitor who had entered laden with books.

"Ruby, hey! Oh god, I really appreciate you doing this. I don't think I could ask Belle myself." Emma picked the load from Red's arms and dropped it none too lightly on the table, "How is she?"

"She's - she's coping; she is trying to keep herself busy with the library." Red sighed recalling the brief encounter. Not long ago she had met the doe-eyed girl with a beautiful spirit for life. It was sad seeing how she was being replaced by this hollow person losing interest in everything tangent. Red pulled off the crimson woollen hat keeping her warm as she sat down on the sheriff's table.

"What are you trying to do anyways?"

"I don't know, find answers?" Emma sighed, "But I'm getting nowhere. There is no mention of those stupid things anywhere."

"Not with the books Emma, this, you! What are _you_ doing?"

"I thought you..." Emma went over the question with slight irritation, "Did Snow happen to visit the diner?" she raised her eyebrow, almost daring her to confirm.

Red wringed her hat in between her hands, "Well... she came by today and told me how you've been spending all your time in the station and avoiding home, avoiding her. But that doesn't mean that I can't see what's happening."

"I don't understand."

"Regina has been avoiding you like the plague. She hasn't spoken to Henry, unless you count those weird texts you showed me talking. And she is living with the biggest evil Storybrooke has ever seen. I don't really see how you reading about hearts is helping anyone."

"It's something I need to know Ruby, I need to know if she's safe."

"Em, I don't think Regina needs your help."

"Well, too bad, she's getting it anyways." Emma said, much like a spoilt child as she lowered her eyes to the book.

Red sighed, she had never seen Emma like this before. However much she liked to think of Emma as her friend she still felt awfully protective of her as a godmother. Ruby may have found the idea of Emma and Regina together fun but Red didn't. She closed her eyes and shuddered as her mind replayed the day she had found Snow lying unconscious on the ground. She really needed to understand what this was, and how she could protect Emma.

She heard Emma speaking absently, she guessed mostly to get the thoughts swirling inside an outlet.

"I don't know Ruby, I don't know. Is Cora supposed to be nice, now that she has her heart back and all?"

Her eyes remained on her fingers, her thumb nail tracing the index finger's nail.

"After Gold I guess only Regina knows about hearts and magic. Regina..." Emma's mind switched gears almost instantly, "Maybe I should have just kept quiet you know. Sometimes this cocky hero-complex gets to my head. What did I expect, I'd make some weird heroic declaration and she'd run into my arms and then we'd be some sort of super couple fighting crime by now. She thinks I'm running on some sort of emotional trip."

Red bit her lip as she looked at Emma's fingers nervously drumming on the chair. Aren't you though, she wondered.

"Emma, you can come off a little strong. I mean going from saying how hot she looks in skirts a year ago to this is a little on the extreme side." _A lot._

Emma let out a mini growl of frustration, "I know but, God, watching Neal break, filled with all these regrets of not reaching out to his dad even when he knew he was in Storybrooke, when he had the chance... I don't want to be in that position Rubes."

"Are you sure..." Red struggled with her words wondering how Emma would react.

"It's a little complicated." Emma drummed her fingers on the chair's arm.

"I have time."

Emma's hands stilled as she straightened up, "Well you know, I always thought it was physical attraction, all our pent up frustration from fighting all the time. But when Henry ate the turnover it all changed. There was always a small voice in the back of my mind which said she doesn't really care for Henry but then I finally saw how much she loved him. It made me change the way I thought about her. It made me see how strong she was, how greatly she could love, and I.. I wanted to be a part of it."

Emma looked up and saw Red looking at her strangely, "What?"

"You said love", she said, her head tilted as she felt a stranger to when Emma had grown these feelings.

"Love", Emma snorted, "yeah, wrong person to talk about the L word. I thought I knew what it was once but I think I'm yet to figure it out. But this, what I feel for her, I don't know... it's pretty strong. I never in a million years could think my feelings would be returned, not until that night, and I screwed that up. And it feels like I've been screwing up ever since."

Red bent towards Emma, her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you aren't screwing up. But you do need to take a step back. Things have been confusing lately, for everyone but more so for you. I'd feel better if you give yourself a break. I don't think you've rested a day ever since the curse broke."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you're just trying to turn an infatuation into something meaningful because of the loss you watched Neal go through."

Emma tried to smile but uncertainty struck her for the first time, her hand went up to cover Red's.

"I don't know, sometimes it feels like everything is slipping away from my reach."

The phone rang through disrupting their conversation.

"Sheriff's office - oh, the Evil Queen?" Red elbowed Emma into attention, "Oh her car is just standing there? That does sound dangerous - Ok I'm sending the Sheriff, do not attempt to approach her if you value your life- you're welcome."

Red hung up as she recited the call, "The Queen has been sighted around the school doing spooky things like breathing and existing. You better go quickly before some fool tries to be a hero."

Emma got up grabbing her keys from the drawer but didn't move from behind the desk.

"Emma, go, but you know, slow down. Please." Red smiled making Emma shake her head. She threw the keys in the air, catching them with her other hand as the previous gave Red a mock salute, "On it ma'am."

Red smiled at the retreating figure. Even if Emma was on some emotional trip she was right about one thing, life was not meant to live with regrets. She left the station, adamant to drag Belle out of the dark library where she had been wallowing in for days. As the waitress walked away from the station, she wondered if it she would ever get used to the idea, the idea of the Saviour with the Evil Queen. She faltered mid-step, maybe not today.

* * *

_1:49 pm_

Regina could have sworn time in Storybrooke had stopped again because her infernal phone had shown the same time ten minutes ago.

Regina frowned as she dropped the phone in her lap. Her mother was taking her afternoon nap and Regina would have to hurry back before she woke up. Regina stifled a yawn as she waited for the school to get over, the past few nights had not been kind to Regina. She had been plagued with dreams, not dreams but memories which could fool any other person into believing they were inside a nightmare. Her encounter with Emma had brought them back, but Regina was resolute in not letting them get the best of her. She knew her mother had changed and she wouldn't let the saviour let her believe otherwise. There was no room for an _otherwise_.

Regina sighed shifting her focus to the school in front. The sun was barely visible above the gloomy building. A shiver passed through Regina's body at the thought of Henry not wearing enough warm clothes. Regina picked up her phone again to glance at the time and wondered who she could talk to, if she wanted to make sure Henry doesn't get away with poor excuses on how jackets slow him down. Her phone slipped past her fingers as the opposite door opened but her surprise turned to sheer annoyance as she saw that it was the same person her mind had been prompting her to call.

"Sorry."

Emma's voice bounced off inside the car as she closed the door. Emma didn't need to physically touch Regina to feel her tensing up. Her fingers were curled around the steering wheel languidly but the neatly manicured nails were digging in the leather cover. Regina fixed her eyes on the school.

"Well you've already barged in without permission, so it's a little late to apologise." Regina said in an even tone.

"Sorry that I let Henry skip school today." Emma said, biting her lip. Every time she had to make a parenting decision, she would always think _what would Regina do _and this was not something she would do. But Henry had been as moody as a ten-year old could be. Emma knew she was being extra cautious but Cora's presence scared her, scared her for Henry, so she had not yet agreed to his visit to his house. With the resultant mood he had adorned, Henry asking her for something made Emma so happy she would have said yes to a dirt bike had that been what he wished for. But the kid merely wanted to stay back from school.

Surprisingly when Emma expected rebuttal she got reprieve. Regina just sighed as both her hands slid down the wheel till they reached her lap, her fingers splaying on the phone, "Well then."

"Henry... the kid wanted to meet you."

"He has my number; surely he would have called himself if he did." Regina spoke strongly, almost accusingly.

"He's been kind of moping around, because of the whole Archie thing. He has been asking for you ever since we went to New York with Gold, you know before he... so yeah. I was trying to give you space but since you don't seem to be in any hurry I guess it's time I made the first move."

"So your patrol car being around my house every morning is giving me space?" Regina's words rolled out in frustration making Emma wince.

"So I am not allowed to be worried?"

"You have no _right_ being worried. I don't know what you wish to achieve with this saviour charade, but frankly I don't have time for it. Now if that is all, please leave."

"Regina, I just wanted to check if you were ok."

"By which you mean unharmed."

"Hey, I am willing to give Cora the benefit of doubt, because of you. But I will continue worrying over you even when you want to keep acting all mighty and fucking indestructible." Emma left the car disgruntled. Fuck slow. Fuck.

* * *

Regina entered the house, her anger being spent on every object daring to come in her way. She slammed the door and threw the keys as she loosened her coat. What was Emma playing at? What was this, this sudden change of heart, what could she possibly gain from toying with Regina like that? This was nothing short of cruel, using the knowledge of her feelings and putting on this show. A show it was for there was no way Emma, one who had accused of a murder and then found Henry's birth father to team against her, would harbour any feelings for her, at least not positive ones. Regina stood by her decision, that kiss was a momentary lapse of judgement and this childish frivolity had lived past its due date.

"Regina, is that you?" the faint shout reached the kitchen just as Regina had opened the fridge.

"Yes mother", Regina replied back, regretting her loud actions earlier. She made her way up, breathing deeply a couple of times to ease the knot in her chest.

Regina knocked the door on the first floor of the road-facing room Cora had claimed, waiting for an answer. The door swivelled open shortly revealing Cora Mills, a dressed Cora Mills.

"Are you-" Regina noticed the black pinstriped pantsuit her mother was wearing, "going somewhere?"

"Well, Killian wanted me to visit his ship; he said he has quite a story to tell of how he returned from New York."

"Killian? Killian Jones? Hook?"

Cora nodded thrice amused by her daughter's surprise, "I didn't know if you'd be home soon so I told him you wouldn't be joining us. Did you have a good time with Henry dear?"

Regina was stunned but didn't show it on her face, "I thought it would be nice to see him and you were sleeping -" she explained before Cora cut in, "Oh, no worries dear."

Regina walked behind Cora, utterly confused at the lack of distrust she usually expressed towards Henry. Was it because of this present engagement with Hook? She had never thought of Killian as more than Cora's pawn, being used to make moves meant for distractions. She slowly climbed down the stairs following the older woman, wondering if their partnership had evolved into something more worthwhile.

Cora reached the foyer but a hand suddenly hooked her elbow, steering her towards the study. Regina stilled her mother in the middle before going towards the little closet.

"Now mother, it's very cold outside. And it will be considerably cooler around the docks. Are you sure you want to visit the ship, why don't you ask Killian to come here instead? I can make that pasta dish you enjoy so much."

Regina returned with a large black pea coat, draping it around Cora all the while giving her a pointed stare, was she really going out in the middle of October with the thinnest of blazers on.

"No sweetheart, I promised him I would come. And I wouldn't want to go back on a promise, especially to sweet Killian. He has been such a good friend."

Regina left the room but kept talking to her mother from the hall, "I know mother, I am not asking you to break your promise. But you don't need to go out of the house to meet Killian."

Regina's voice grew louder as she returned, "Now this is also the first time you're leaving the house after..." Regina looked unsurely at her mother before lifting the two scarves she'd got.

Cora laughed as she tapped the red one against the pure white one, "After I got my heart back. I know, and as much as I like you taking care of me, you have to let me out of the house sometime sweetheart."

Regina hung the white scarf on the nearby chair before wrapping the red around her mother's neck, "I think Red suits us both." Regina smiled before turning serious, "You know this was the reason I wanted you to learn how to use a phone. I am not going to take any more excuses now. The minute you come back you're getting one."

Cora stilled the nervous hands fighting the scarf around her neck, "Yes mother."

Regina smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at her coddling attempts, and she patted the scarf one final time, "Fine, go, go and enjoy."

Regina picked up the white scarf so she could put it away as Cora tightened the coat around her. The two women left the study and Regina turned to put back the scarf as Cora walked towards the door.

"When will you be back?" Regina called out as she looked at her own coat in the closet, wondering if she should atleast drop her mother off till the docks.

"Around 9 or 10 my dear." She opened the door before adding in, "If it makes you feel better I will ask Killian to escort me when I-"

Silk hit the wooden floor underneath when she heard her mother's voice abruptly plunge into silence. She rushed to check on Cora and felt all the blood in her body dry up when she saw her violently wiping her face which was dripping with water. The look of pure fury Cora had was the one Regina was all too familiar with but yet to witness since Cora's arrival in Storybrooke. That look alone caused the bile in her body to rise but Regina grounded herself when her eyes locked onto determined hazel ones, whose owner was standing at the door clutching white in his hand, a grim look on his face.

Regina's lips parted in surprise, "Henry?"


End file.
